1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more specifically to an electronic device having a support assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for people to take their portable electronic devices, such as digital photo frames and tablet computers, with them when traveling. Typically the photo frames include a stand for supporting the frames in an upright position on a desk or other flat surface. Although this type of stand is somewhat useful, a stand with a new support structure is still needed.